Through the tears comes beauty
by ITsKillinME
Summary: Bella is forced to move back to Forks after her mother is taken away and somethings just not right with Phil. Will the people of Forks help her and let her trust in friends again? Will she fall for her Lit teacher? Will she be helped from her numb state?


"**Isabella Marie Swan?"**

"**Here" All eyes landed on me. I heard whispering all around me. I hated all this attention. This was my first day at my new school in the middle of an semester. My mom had been taken from our house in Phoenix due to her drug use after than they found some other evidence that didn't match up and they decided to send me out to Forks to live with my dad, the Chief of Police. I was not in the happiest moods, my father and I don't really get along, but I was glad to be away from my mother and her husband. After the bell rang signaling that class was over I was ready for a smoke and that's all I could think of.**

"**Hey Isabella?" my name was spoke by a girl with brown hair and boobs that were spilling over her top. It was quite disgusting. "Just Bella." I snipped at her.**

"**Oh okay Bella, I'm Jessica and this mike. "Hey" he had a baby face and spiky blond hair.**

"**Hello." I said honestly kind of annoyed. **

"**So like um, do you wanna eat lunch with us?"**

"**Um, sure, I will look for you." **

"**Okay, do you-?"**

"**I need to go." I abruptly interrupted her. **

"**Oh okay, I guess we will see you at lunch." I was already out of the room when she finished her sentence. I decided I would go out for a smoke and just be late to my next class because I could have an excuse for not knowing where to go. As I was walking out the door I heard my name. "Isabella, where are you going?" I looked up and saw my biology teacher Mr. Banner. I had to come up with a witty lie. "Uh, I think I'm lost." Yeah real great lie swan. "Do you have your schedule I could take a look at?" he asked putting his hand out. I dug into my jeans pocket for my crumbled up paper. "Ahh, your class is the other way. Now hurry on along." I grabbed my paper from him. "Thank you." I mumbled to him. "No problem dear." I went to class and sat there in a still form. I once again had to introduce myself, stand up in front of everyone and tell them that I was Bella Swan and I don't care to be here. **

**When lunch came around I was more than ready for a cigarette, instead of eating with Jessica and her little crew I found a back door that led to the woods. I walked up a hill to a secluded area just far enough from the school. I fumbled with my pack shaking as I was trying to get one out. When I lit it up and took my first drag it made my body truly relax. I leaned on a tree and let the nicotine take its effect and calm me down. It wasn't long after that I heard the ending lunch bell ring and I ran down the hill to my 5****th**** period class which I was actually excited about that class because it was literature. When I came in I must have been early because there was no one in the room. I took a seat in the near back. Mike the kid that I had met earlier came in and sat next to me. I wasn't too pleased. "Hey Bella, where were you at lunch?" I actually had forgotten to come up with a lie to tell their little group. "I went to the err library, sorry." **

"**It's all good; you can eat with us tomorrow." I just smiled at him.**

"**Settle down class. " I looked up to see the most beautiful man in my entire life walk in. He had bronze wild hair and green eyes that were shining bright, his black pants fit him well and his blue button up shirt was up to his elbows. He was looking down at his desk and did not look up when he spoke. "It looks like we have a new student, Isabella Swan." He glanced all around the room; his eyes landed on me and stayed on me longer than I assume they should have. I didn't do anything, only sitting there as everyone had their eyes on me, Again. "Miss Isabella would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" he didn't ask me to stand up like all my other teachers did, which was a relief. "Uhh… I'm from phoenix Arizona."**

"**Why did you move to forks?" I heard a girl ask.**

"**My mom was really into drugs, and she got caught with them and now she is in rehab I assume, I don't talk to her. So I got sent to this town to live with my dad." The room went completely silent. "Um, thank you Isabella." He said looking at me with what look like sympathy in his eyes. Class started and mike just stared at me. Everyone began to work around me in their books. "Isabella, would you come up here please?" I walked up to the front of the room. I looked at him. My breath hitched. "I have your books here; I just need you to sign these book release papers. "Alright." I bent over to sign them and I heard an intake of breath. I wanted to look up but I was too afraid. I finished signing and waited for him to hand me the books. He handed me two books one complete lit book and the other was the book we were reading in class. I was about to head back to my seat when he spoke up again. "Miss Swan do you mind coming by after class for some other assignments?" **

"**Uh, sure no problem, I will be back after last period." **

"**Thank you." **

**I walked back to my seat and I put my head down, too tired to want to try and start working, I was also upset that I Isabella Swan may have a crush on a teacher. On a hot amazingly beautiful teacher. Oh shit. **

**The rest of the day was uneventful, some people asked me about my mom and I just told them it was a long story. When the final bell rang I went to my truck that Charlie had given to me as a homecoming gift. It was old but I loved it. I threw my book bag in the back and grabbed another cigarette before I headed back in to see Mr. Cullen. I needed not only the feel of relaxation on me but also my mind kept going back to Mr. Cullen and I needed a distraction. I finished up and walked back to his room. **

**When I walked in his room he was not there yet, which gave me a few minutes to check around his room and get a fill for him. There wasn't much in the room. There was however a bookshelf next to one of the windows. I walked over and started looking through them all. I was quite surprised there were a lot of great books. I heard a throat clear. I looked up and saw him standing next to the door. "Nice collection." I said. He moved over to where I was standing. "Thank you." I stood there looking at all books. He just stood next to me and I could feel his presence so strong it annoyed me, he broke the silence. "Well I have some assignments I need you to do, nothing too big just some literary analyses of different books to get up level with the class." He walked to his desk and I followed. "First I need you to fill out this student information sheet; you can do that as I get everything together." He handed me the paper and I sat down.**

**Full name: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Name wished to be called: Bella**

**Parents/Guardians: Charlie Swan**

**Address: 1235 Chief lane, Forks WA**

**Birthday: September 17**

**Job: nope**

**Things you like to do: read…**

**I finished the little questionnaire and gave it back to him. He looked it over and nodded. "Here is the work you have missed in the last couple of weeks, it's pretty easy stuff. We will start a project in the next couple of weeks that will help your grade as well." I took all the papers he was handing to me. "Alright." I left his room and headed to the truck, only there was someone standing there. "Hello Bella." I didn't recognize him. **

"**Hello, do I know you?"**

"**Oh, of course I needed to introduce myself. My name is James."**

"**Okay I still don't know you." I was starting to get annoyed.**

"**I am in your gym class."**

"**Ah, okay so you decided to stalk me and wait for me by my car?"**

"**Well yes, you see I think you are damn sexy." Cue not only the feeling of being annoyed but also very uncomfortable.**

"**Okay, look I need to get home, I don't know you now just leave me alone." I started to walk to my door and he grabbed my arm. "Isabella why don't you come with me?" I turned around and kicked him in the ball and he fell to the ground. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again or next time I will cut your fucking balls off." I got in my car and drove off with him still lying on the ground. The tears began to spill out of my eyes and I pulled to the shoulder of the road, all the memories from living with my mom and Phil came rushing back. **

"_**Isabella where are you?" I heard Phil stumbling to my door. I hid in the floor next to my closet. My door opened quickly. "Bella, where are you, you little skank?" I tried to hide the best I could but he found me. "Oh there you are! Come here!" he came over and yanked me up leaving more bruises to my body. **_

**The tapping on the window brought me out of the horrid memory I was having. I looked out the window and Mr. Cullen was standing outside my window. I rolled it down. "Bella, are you alright?" I looked around and noticed I was probably a mile away from the school on the side of the road. I looked back and him and he had a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine." I lied. I had tears flowing down my face. "Are you sure?" I looked around and then back at him. He was staring back at me with those piercing green. I wanted to really to tell him everything and I didn't even know him, and he was my teacher. "No I am fine. I will see you tomorrow." He was about to say something but I drove off. I couldn't like my teacher it was wrong in so many ways. **


End file.
